Love and Sacrifice
by Aislin Finn
Summary: Aislin was born without the ability to speak & finds herself in M.E. unable to communicate. Legolas helps her solve that problem, and they discover an unknown talent. But when peril strikes she must make a difficult choice. Ch. 6 R-Rated. UPDATE SOON
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: Nothing LOTR related is mine; not a single bit of it. Also this IS NOT A MARY SUE!!!! I began writing this before I changed my penname b/c I like the Elvish translation of it. Aislin is Gaelic and it means "dream", plus it was really pretty so I used it. So plz don't mistaken it for a Mary Sue b/c it's not. Thank you : - )  
  
~*~*~*~*~Chapter One~*~*~*~*~  
  
Aislin sat curled in her favourite chair, reading a cherished book for the millionth time. It was strategically placed facing both the fireplace, which had a roaring fire in it, and the large bay windows. Through them she could see the small stable that housed her three horses and a barn owl, the fenced pasture and the wood that lay just beyond it. The only sound that flowed through her house was the cackling of the burning wood, and birds singing near some of her open windows. She stopped playing the radio years ago, because it only made her feel worse about herself. Aislin was born without vocal chords, and was never able to speak a word in her life. Music and t.v. only reminded her of what she didn't have, and so when she moved out of her old house after her parents died she sold the t.v. and radio. She took everything else with her that she liked, leaving the rest of the family to deal with what she didn't take. The chair she was sitting in was an antique, and was the chair her father always used to read to her in at night. She always fell asleep before the story ended; the chair was more comforting than her own bed. She fell asleep in it a lot these days, and sometimes if she was lucky, she could feel her father there with her. She was closer with her dad than her mom; he was home more often on their farm, teaching her about raising horses while her mom dealt with clients of her business in other countries. But she was always home for the important days; Aislin's birthday, her father's birthday, Christmas and the like. Family and love came first, and Aislin was taught as much.  
  
A bang ripped her attention from her book. Her head shot up, her vision straight out the window to the barn. Putting the book aside she stood up and walked to the window to observe, hoping it was nothing. Unfortunately, it was something. One of the barn doors was open, swinging in the after- storm wind. She exhaled through her nose; that door was getting old. It was always breaking and had been fixed in too many different places to be worth keeping, but right now she didn't have the money to get a new one. So she found ways to make it hold out until she could get a new one, but it didn't look like it would hold on much longer. She walked away from the window and downstairs to the kitchen, grabbing her jacket before going outside.  
  
The wind grabbed her hair, whipping it up in all directions. Ignoring it, she walked to the stable to see what fell off of it now.  
  
To her surprise, the door had been kicked open; from the inside. Damnit, she thought. One of the horses got out again. Every now and again she would forget to properly lock one of the stall doors, and a horse would get out. They never went farther than the pasture, but it was a pain to get them back in. She peeked inside to see who the culprit was.  
  
Her mustang was still there; Delwyn was wild outside in the pasture, but in her stall she was unconcerned with anything she could not eat or investigate with her nose. Even the fiercest of storms seemed not to bother her, though they had none of late. But both of her Andulasians were gone; Ulric, the dapple gray who was usually peaceful and content in his stall and Nikita, the pure white one slightly restless and curious to no end. She walked into the barn, the newborn owls chirping away above her head as she checked the doors of the two empty stalls; Nikita's had been kicked out from the inside, and so had Ulric's. Her brow furrowed, and she became slightly scared. What could possibly have spooked them enough to break out?  
  
Following some sort of instinct, she went to Delwyn's stall and unlocked it, and taking her by the bridle she led the horse outside to the pasture. Something told her that it was necessary. Once that had been taken care of, she warily walked into the woods to search out the two Andulasians.  
  
The wind had calmed down to a gentle breeze a few hours later, and Aislin was still out searching. She had heard no sound aside from the typical forest noises, and she began to worry. There were a million and one places they could have fallen into without realizing until the last second, or get lost in, and she had not the time or resources to help them. She felt like crying; they were her parents' horses, and had grown so much like her parents that it was almost like they had never gone, or were living through their companions. She had not noticed how dark it was getting until the gold began fading from the sky, allowing the midnight blue to set in like a blanket over the azure. She shivered, the jacket bringing little if no warmth. Owls began their hunt, squirrels settled in their tree homes, and birds slept in giant unseen flocks above, their presence only known by the odd birdsong every now and again. Eventually she had come to a point where she could barely make out the path underneath her feet, so she began searching out a safe place to sleep for the night.  
  
Voices caught her ears, and she stopped dead in her tracks. She stood sentinel as a wolf does when he hears the call of his pack far off, and realized they were close. She ran right, away from the left of the path where the voices were coming from, and heard the voices follow though no feet seemed to make noise. It was too dark for anyone to see her, but it was clearly obvious by all the noise she made falling down hills and tearing her clothes on bushes and trees where she was. Upon one steep hill, there were a number of giant oaks about surrounded by smooth ground, and her noise ceased. Without any warning even to herself she turned sharply to her left and hid behind an oak, hoping that the lack of noise she had made and the dark would hide her well from whoever had given chase. Huddled, shivering and bleeding, she pressed up against the trunk partly to keep from tumbling down the rest of the hill in front of her, and partly in belief that it would keep her even more well-hidden. The adrenalin pumped through her blood as she watched her pursuers run right past her. They seemed to not even know she was there. They moved faster than she ever could in daylight; they must have been quite far off when she heard them. The way she had moved and with their speed they would easily had overtaken her if they had been close. She wondered who they were; it was rare that anyone came into these woods, and even rarer was it that anyone came in the night. Slowly her racing pulse began to regulate itself and she tried to relax. She heard no voices for a while and, figuring them to be gone, she let sleep overtake her.  
  
It was still dark out when voices woke Aislin again. She turned her head as little as possible, afraid of making noise and giving her away. They were searching near the area where she was nestled, obviously bent on finding her. For the most part their conversation was undecipherable, as if they were speaking a foreign language, but one began speaking English as he clearly grew annoyed at something. Only one answered him, and in the same tongue.  
  
"My lord, I am sure whoever ran from us is gone from this place." a male voice said.  
  
"She came this way Silinde," another answered, frustrated. "And judging from the lack of noise we heard she went no farther than this place."  
  
"But it is dark my lord; surely we will have more luck if we wait until dawn," Silinde suggested.  
  
"No," the other answered sternly. Aislin could tell by his voice that he was moving about. "We stay until we find her."  
  
Silinde sighed. "Beyest lin."  
  
Aislin let out a quiet breath she had no idea she was holding; they were getting closer. Her hand groped about the ground for something, anything that could help her out of this situation. She didn't want to be found, especially since these people did not sound like anyone she knew from the area; who knows what they would do to her if they found her. Her hand brushed a rock about the size of her palm, and an idea brewed in her mind. She curled her fingers around it as she kept alert to what these two people were doing exactly, and at the right moment she hurled the rock down the hill. It bounced off the ancient trees, tumbling at great speed down the hill. Thinking it to be her, Silinde and his companion raced down towards the noise as Aislin turned and ran as quietly as she could up the hill, away from them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Legolas surveyed the area; there was no sign of the person they were following. Darkness was swiftly falling, and soon it would be hard to pick up the trail again. Still, he was determined to find whoever it was regardless of the obstacles. The night was not a time to be out in the forest, especially when one is unarmed.  
  
His company suggested splitting up, saying they could cover twice as much in quicker time; he waved it, saying that no one was going anywhere. They also suggested retiring back to his father's halls, which he also waved. His determination was too strong to let up until what he had set out to do was completed. One of his companions continued to try and get him to let up, wait until dawn to continue, but no luck. Legolas' decision was final; not until they found who they were looking for.  
  
A noise sparked their attention, something similar to a figure running away from a secret hiding place. They followed, hoping it would mean that this chase would end, and they could figure out who this person was.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Aislin ran as fast as her tired legs could carry her. She heard nothing behind her, and she prayed that it was a good thing. She was more cautious this time around, taking care to mind her steps so as not to run into any more bushes or trip over any more roots. After a great distance(or what seemed like a great distance) she collapsed from exhaustion; she couldn't go another step. The area seemed safe enough, so she curled up near another tree and fell into another sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Legolas stopped at the base of the hill they had run down; something wasn't right about the noise. Someone in flight doesn't suddenly stop when being pursued. He looked up and caught the fleeting image of another running up over the hill in the opposite direction of where he stood. Signaling silently to his company, he led them back up the hill and after the image, quickly gaining. Not long after the person had begun to run had they slowed down, and he slowed his company accordingly. They ended up coming to a complete stop as the person dropped and sat themselves against a tree. Legolas instructed quietly to his company to stay back as he approached the person, eager to get a closer look.  
  
The person did not stir as he walked right up beside them, and crouched down to get a closer look. To his astonishment, the person was female. She was also asleep and cut up pretty badly. He felt a surge of regret, knowing he and his company had been the cause of her injuries; they still bled slightly from what he could tell and were quite fresh. He turned to the others and instructed them to go back, and to tell his father that he was on his way; he had to tend to someone first. Puzzled but in no position to argue, the company left him. He was not far from his father's halls, so there was no worry among them anyway.  
  
Turning his attention back to the sleeping woman, he unclasped his cloak and draped it over her, hoping it would bring her warmth. He brushed a stray lock of hair from her face, then deciding she would be more comfortable lying down he picked her up in his arms and placed her at the foot of the tree where a bed of leaves made for a comfortable spot. He sat on a tree root beside her, keeping watch through the night.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Aislin woke up as the sun's first rays broke through the high branches of the trees around her. She smiled to herself, until she realized that a number of things weren't right. Some sort of cloak or blanket had been draped over her, and she was lying down. She had neither cloak nor had been lying down last she had remembered. Bewildered she looked about and saw no one in her immediate line of vision, so quietly and carefully she looked around the trunk of the tree she was under. Wandering some ways off was a blond man wearing bizarre clothing she had never seen before. Fear shot through her as the adrenalin coarsed through again, and her head whipped away from the man around to her right side; she could see a path there. Slowly she got up, using the trunk as balance, letting the cloak slide noiselessly to the ground as she did so. She walked around the trunk so that the path was directly in front of her and, taking one last look at the man behind her, she bolted from the tree towards the path. The noise her feet made didn't concern her at this precise moment; all that mattered was to get away from the person who was behind her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Legolas was wandering about when dawn began to rise, hoping to find something edible for the girl when she awoke. He had no idea how long she had been in the wood, but regardless she most likely would be hungry. He heard the rustle of clothing falling against the leaves, and he paused; she must have woken up. He turned just in time to see her run from the tree away from him. Not wanting her to injure herself any farther he ran after her, reaching the path ahead before she had. She stopped abruptly when she saw him in front of her, and he saw her clearly for the first time since he had found her. Golden-red hair framed her face and hung just past her shoulders with eyes as blue as his. She was lithe yet strong, standing near to his own height. She spoke not a word, but rather turned around and ran in the opposite direction. He went after her, easily catching up and grabbing her by her left arm. Her right arm swung at him, which he ducked and let go at the same time. She continued running as he looked down at the hand that had grabbed her; it was soaked with blood. His worry slightly escalating, he ran after her again, hoping to get her off the path so he could stop her against a tree and show her he wasn't going to hurt her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* The chase is on! Plz r&r and tell me what you think! 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I don't own Legolas, I don't own Silinde, I don't own anything in or relating to Middle Earth. I own the character of Aislin; that's pretty much it.  
  
A/N: Lovely lovely reviews!!! Bad me for the cliffhanger I know, but this chapter will(hopefully) make up for it. Wee bit of a tear-jerker; I got teary eyed just writing it. Thank you all for your reviews!!! Here's chapter 2, I hope you enjoy! BTW, this story takes place after the Ring; I know Legolas doesn't stick around in Mirkwood in the books, but I'm sure he stayed even for a little while.  
  
~*~*~*~*~Chapter 2~*~*~*~*~  
  
Aislin ran without looking back; all that mattered was getting out of the woods. Ulric and Nikita weren't colts anymore, and could probably find their way home safely. She was bruised, beaten and bleeding, and the man's grab didn't help any. Pain surged over her deepest wound when he had grabbed her, and it took a lot of strength to swing at him. Part of her wished she had hit him; she would have felt that she would have had a better chance of getting away with him stunned for a few moments. Fatigue tried to grip her, but she fought it. She couldn't afford to slow down until home was in sight.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The girl ran amazingly fast for one who had sustained the injuries she had. Legolas knew that it was doing her more harm than good, so he cut through the thickets and managed to pass her, coming out suddenly ahead from her left and stopping in front of her. She stopped suddenly and ran right.  
  
"No, wait!" Legolas called after her. He sprinted after her and grabbed the right arm rather than the left this time, pulling her against the first tree she passed. Fear clouded her eyes and she was out of breath, neither struggling nor protesting as he held her there.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Aislin couldn't believe the speed this guy could make; not long after she turned and ran, he was past her then in front of her. She tried running right, not turning when he called out to her. He managed to grab her right arm and pinned her against the first tree she came to. She was completely terrified.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"It is alright, I will not hurt you," Legolas assured, his grip loosening on her arm. She began to shake from weakness now that she had stopped, and she looked like she was ready to fall to her knees. The wound on her left arm was still bleeding, and he cradled it in his hand gently. "Allow me to tend this."  
  
She jerked her arm away, pain flashing on her face for a brief moment. Slight confusion set in his features; he had not been rough as he had the first time, and so did not understand her reaction. "What scares you so?"  
  
She didn't answer, but rather just gazed on at him. His confusion began growing, and he didn't understand why she was acting the way she was. "Will you not speak?"  
  
She shook her head, and pointed to her throat shakily with her left hand. Legolas furrowed his brow.  
  
"Did you injure your throat?" he tried. She shook her head again. He was taken aback for a moment. "Then why can you not speak?"  
  
She sighed in frustration, letting it cross her face. She clearly didn't know how to tell him what was wrong. An idea came to him.  
  
"Perhaps I asked a wrong question," he replied reassuringly, trying to express that she shouldn't blame herself for any regret she may be feeling. "Perhaps I should have asked you, can you not speak?"  
  
She nodded at this, indicating that he indeed was right; she did not have the ability to speak for whatever reason. He tried a smile and rubbed her good arm.  
  
"I see, no worries then. We can work around that," he checked her left arm again, and noticed that the bleeding had slowed. His smile faded, and he looked back into her eyes. "This should really be looked after."  
  
She nodded her agreement, too tired to argue any further he guessed. He smiled again, thankful that she was at least allowing this, if nothing else. He glanced briefly to his right.  
  
"There is a stream not far from here; I can tend this best I can until I can get you to my father's healers," he told her. "Will you allow me to at least help you there? You do not look like you are strong enough to walk on your own anymore."  
  
She thought about it a moment; he had a point. Her arm was throbbing painfully, and despite a good night's sleep she was still tired. He smiled and took her good arm gently, leading her to the stream. She stumbled over tree roots on the way, but he caught her each time. He allowed his arm to slip to her waist upon one of the bigger stumbles she took, finding it easier to catch her and steady her than by just holding her arm. She didn't protest, and he took it as a sign of trust.  
  
They reached the stream after what seemed like hours to Aislin, though it was only a few minutes. He helped her sit on a large rock close to the edge and was about to rip a piece of his tunic off when she grabbed his arm. He looked at her. "What?"  
  
She shook her head, released his arm, and showed him where a section of her jacket had nearly been sliced off from a branch. She ripped it from the rest of her jacket and handed it to him, indicating for him to use it. He took it and smiled his thanks, then dipped it into the water. The fabric quickly soaked up the water, and after a moment he drew it out of the current and wrung it out. He cleaned up the cuts that had been crusted over by dried blood, being gentle so as not to encourage more bleeding from them. He rinsed the cloth several times in the stream, and Aislin flinched each time the cold touched her skin. The cut on her arm he came to last, and she flinched in pain and drew her arm back a little when the cloth met tender skin. He paused a moment, then looked at her.  
  
"This might be easier if we got this off," he said, indicating her jacket. She nodded and began pulling her arms out of it with his help. The gash looked worse than it had before to her, and it seemed to throb even harder now that the morning air had complete access to it. It hurt so much, and Legolas could tell.  
  
"Here," he said as he slipped his left hand into hers. "You can squeeze my hand if the pain becomes too much."  
  
He proceeded to clean the blood away, and Aislin tried as hard as she could to think of anything but the pain. His gaze would slip to hers every now and again, and he would rub her hand a few times with his own to show her things would get better. Soon she couldn't take it anymore and her grip on his hand tightened as a single tear escaped from her eye. His heart clenched to see it.  
  
"It will all be over soon," he murmured, cleaning away the last bit of dry blood. The wound however would not stop, and he knew eventually she would become too weak to walk. He placed the rag over the worst of it, and released his hand from her grip to take her right hand and move it to hold the cloth.  
  
"Keep this here for a moment," he instructed. She did, and watched as he tore a strip from his green tunic. He pushed her hand down and swiftly wrapped the cloth around her arm snugly to hopefully stop the bleeding. It felt a little better now that there was something on it, but the pain was persistent. Satisfied with his work he stood up and helped her to her feet. She looked slightly puzzled.  
  
"I am taking you to my home," he explained, pointing in the direction where she had woken up that morning. "Your wounds will be better tended under a healer's care."  
  
Nodding she went with him, relying on his arm around her waist for stability. It was much easier on the way back, partly because she had more of his help and she knew what was coming up. Now that she was feeling a little better, the walk wasn't as long as she had imagined it and the path was only a couple of minutes away. Also was the place where she had rested, and she watched as he walked over to get his cloak from where she had discarded it. Walking back, he shook the leaves off of it and wrapped it around her again.  
  
"For warmth," he answered the question in her eyes. She smiled thanks, but saw another underlying thought in his eyes. He proceeded to walk away, but she grabbed his arms to prevent the action. Her face seemed to ask him what was on his mind.  
  
He half smiled. "I merely wish there was a way that you could tell me your name."  
  
She thought a moment, and looked about on the ground. The dirt looked loose enough to write on. She pulled him down with her, and brushed some of the leaves away. The loose layer was thin, so she scraped dirt towards her so that she had enough to make the words clear. He studied her actions, pondering what her plan might be until he caught on.  
  
"You mean to write it," he concluded, smiling when he saw her nod and smile. He chuckled softly. "I should have thought of something so simple."  
  
She rubbed his arm soothingly, and turned to the dirt in front of her. She wrote each letter as straight as she could possibly manage, taking her time so that there would be no mistaking or questioning any of the letters. When she had finished she looked up, and watched him read.  
  
"Aislin," he sounded out softly. He turned to her. "Your name is Aislin?"  
  
She nodded, relieved that she was able to find some means of communication for now. He looked back at it. "Can you tell me what it means?"  
  
In response she rubbed out the name, and wrote * Dream * where her name had been. He read it and smiled.  
  
"It is certainly a fitting name," he told her; she blushed and looked down at it in response. He chucked and indicated for her to look at him. "My name is Legolas. It is Sindarin for greenleaf."  
  
She smiled, her face speaking of thoughts which he could not find words to. His smile remained on his face as he got up and helped her to her feet. A neighing in the very near distance caught both of their attention, and Aislin tried to run toward it. Legolas held her back.  
  
"It is probably just a rider from my father's guard," he replied. "They might harm you if they see you without me."  
  
She shook her head in protest, trying to express something unknown to him. Since he clearly wasn't going to allow her to go alone, she pulled him after her as she walked as quickly as she could. Puzzled he followed, unsure of why she had suddenly become rushed. Her paces grew rapid as the ground became less of a challenge for her weak state, and soon she was trying to jog. However Legolas wouldn't allow it. She tried to struggle in his arms.  
  
"It will do you no good going any faster than a walk," he told her. Something galloped towards them, and they both looked up at whatever was coming towards them.  
  
It was a riderless horse, pure white and graceful. Aislin slid out of Legolas' arms and walked to the horse that trotted up to her. It nuzzled her affectionately, and neighed in relief.  
  
"She is yours, is she?" he asked as he came up to her and the horse. She nodded as she checked the horse over for any injuries; she had sustained none. She looked the horse in the eye as if asking a question, and the horse lowered her head in sorrow. Alarmed Aislin knelt down and looked into the horse's eyes again as Legolas stood by and watched. In response the horse turned around and walked in the direction it came from, pausing to make sure they were following. When they began walking after her, the horse trotted off.  
  
It wasn't far before they came to where the horse had intended to lead them. Aislin stopped dead in her tracks, tears welling up at the sight before them. Legolas looked down at her, and tried to draw her into his embrace for comfort. She pulled out shaking her head, and walked over to the dead horse lying on the ground. She walked the length of its back to its head, and heavily dropped to her knees. A deep slash was across its neck and one of the legs was broken. Dried blood ran in paths down its dapple gray coat and Aislin stroked the neck, allowing the rivers to flow and wet her face. The white horse rested her head near the ears of the deceased one, tears apparently welling in her eyes as well. Legolas looked on the scene in sorrow, sharing the loss with them. Silently he walked to Aislin.  
  
"This one was also yours?" he asked conclusively. She nodded without looking up, and he sat down beside her. He pulled her back toward him, resting her head on his shoulder as she ran her fingers through its disheveled mane. He said no more words, but rather stroked her hair with gentle movements until she finally turned and cried into his neck. One of his arms wrapped around her, while the other remained in her hair. He could feel the cold drops against his neck, and soon the horse was trying to nuzzle her in comfort as well. He marveled at the horse's concern for her rider, and realized that the relationship Aislin had with her horses went far beyond what other riders had with their own horses.  
  
He pulled her away, suddenly getting an idea. He pulled out one of his knives as both Aislin and the horse looked on questioningly. He smiled, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear.  
  
"Just watch," he said, and he reached over to grab a small handful of the horse's mane. In one swift stroke he sliced it from the horse and placed it in Aislin's hand, wrapping her fingers around it. She looked first down at the hair, then at him in astonished confusion. He rubbed her hand gently. "A memory, of a horse you loved greatly."  
  
She smiled as tears of joy ran down her face, and she hugged him. He chuckled and hugged her back, pleased that he was able to lift her spirits even in the smallest way. Deciding it was time to go, they both got up and Aislin grabbed the white horse's bridle as she followed Legolas away. She paused and looked back one last time at Ulric, who had been her father's horse and the most treasured memory of him that she had. Legolas waited for her with endless patience, then continued to lead both her and her horse back to his father's halls.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Legolas sat with his father in the study. He had told him about the strange woman he found wandering in the woods, which left Thranduil slightly unsettled.  
  
"And she does not know how she came into our realm?"  
  
"No," Legolas answered. "So far as I can tell. But even if she did it would be a difficult task for her to tell me."  
  
Thranduil raised an eyebrow. "Why is that?"  
  
His son sighed. "She was born without the ability to speak. Thankfully she is able to write in the Common Speech, but I wish not to make her constantly write every time she must communicate."  
  
The king paused; he had never heard of such a thing before in all his long years. "Then unless you can offer another way, I see no alternative than writing her thoughts on paper."  
  
"Then I will find out from her myself," Legolas stated, standing up. "I am sure there must be another way."  
  
"Very well," Thranduil agreed. "I will wish to meet with her later."  
  
Legolas nodded, and left the room. He had left her with the healers as soon as he had returned, and arranged for her to be brought to the guest room closest to his. He was probably the only person she really trusted right now, so he planned on doing what he could to strengthen that trust.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Aislin had just climbed out of a hot bath, which had felt incredibly nice after a cold night and multiple scratches. She had no idea what these people used on her cuts, but whatever it was made her feel much more like herself. She had slipped into the burgundy and cream dress that had been laid out for her, and had just finished brushing out her hair when someone knocked at the door. She put the brush down and got up to see who it was.  
  
She opened the door and saw Legolas standing there. His weapons were gone, and he had removed the green tunic he had been wearing earlier leaving a silver coloured shirt and his green leggings.  
  
"May I come in?" he asked, his eyes playful. She opened the door in response, giving him room to step in. She closed the door behind him, and he glanced about her room before meeting her eyes. "How is the room?"  
  
She smiled, indicating that she liked it, and he smiled in return. "I was hoping you would like it. You are on the better side of the kingdom."  
  
She raised an eyebrow, and he led her to her balcony. The sun was high in the sea of azure above, and the forest ahead of her glowed with a green so brilliant home paled in comparison. The gardens were below her, filled with flowers of many shapes, sizes and colours, and she could see members of the household wandering about below. Aislin drank it all in, and had she been able to speak there would have been no words fit enough to describe what she was seeing. Legolas looked on with a smile gracing his face, a sense of pride as she beheld his home. She looked up at him, and he could read the beauty of what she had seen written in her face.  
  
"If you think it is beautiful now," he told her. "You should see it when the stars come out."  
  
She looked back up to the sky, and absent-mindedly signed the word * stars * with her right hand. Legolas noticed.  
  
"Aislin, what was that?" he asked. She looked back as if to ask what he was talking about. He picked up her right hand. "What was that you just did with your hand?"  
  
It took her a moment to realize that she had probably signed, but when she caught on she signed it again just to be sure it was what he was talking about.  
  
"Yes that," he exclaimed calmly. "What is it?"  
  
She sighed; this was going to be a difficult time - unless she could teach him sign language. She turned and walked back inside her room with Legolas following closely, puzzled and wishing to know what she was doing. She stopped at a desk and grabbed a sheet of paper, writing down the word stars on the paper. When Legolas caught up to her, she pointed to the word, then took his hand and moved his fingers exactly as she had moved her own before. She paused, hoping to get the reaction she was going for.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Ooooooooh another cliffhanger!!! Will Legolas pick up on what Aislin's doing? Find out next time and plz r&r! *muah * 


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: Nothing LOTR - related belongs to me.you know the drill. I own this story and Aislin; no use of the character or this particular storyline w/o permission. Thank you : - )  
  
A/N: Ok, I think the suspense has gone on long enough. What a cliffhanger eh??? Thank you again for your lovely reviews; it's nice to see that so many people are enjoying it! Feel free to suggest anything toward the story - I'll be sure to keep them in mind, as I am making up the story and building the character as I go along. And anything in ~ ~ is dialogue that Aislin is signing. I tried to make this a long chapter, but no luck; I'll try for the next chapter. Ok, that's enough out of me, here's the conclusion to the cliffhanger in Chapter 2.  
  
~*~*~*~*~Chapter Three~*~*~*~*~  
  
Legolas examined his hand, completely and utterly astonished. He had never seen anything like what she had just done. He attempted it on his own and looked at Aislin, who was smiling with approval as if to affirm that he had done well.  
  
"You speak with your hands," he concluded, gazing back down at his hand. Her smile grew as she nodded, and he looked up again. "Can you teach me?"  
  
She was astonished by his request; she had not expected him to ask. She had supposed she would end up just writing things down, or trying almost uselessly to express what she wanted to say like she had in the woods when he had stopped her. He looked hopeful, almost eager to learn her language as she thought about it.  
  
"Please, it would certainly make things between us easier," he pleaded, trying to help her make a decision. It worked, and she nodded her agreement to teach him. He smiled, thankful, and took her hands.  
  
"Come, we will go out into the gardens."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They spent most of the day undisturbed aside from attending the odd meal. Legolas proved to be a quick learner, asking Aislin words or phrases upon which she would sign it herself, then replicate what she had done on his own fingers. He rarely needed a second example, making the lessons go by faster, and Aislin was astonished by his speed. Legolas felt it was easier to learn this language the same way he had learned the Common Speech, as Sindarin was his native tongue. By the evening he was as fluent as she was, being able to sign full sentences without inquiring how it was done, and most times he had done it right. Sometimes he would purposely make a mistake just to have her move his fingers again, but she quickly caught on to this tactic. She would push him playfully and refuse to show him again. He would laugh and beseech her for a second example, but she would continue to refuse with a smile on her face.  
  
"Why not?" he asked, feigning hurt feelings.  
  
~Because I can read your face~ she signed. He raised his eyebrows, looking as if he had been challenged foolishly.  
  
"Really," he expressed, holding her gaze in his own. "You think I am that obvious?"  
  
~Only because I know how to do it~ she answered him. He sat back on his feet, looking her over a moment before speaking.  
  
"Will you teach me this skill as well?" he entreated, half expecting she would say yes. Instead she shook her head. He was shocked, and feigning insult he crossed his arms over his chest. "Then I will not take you riding like I had planned to."  
  
She glared at him amusedly, raising an eyebrow. ~Fine~ she signed. ~Then I shall go myself~ She proceeded to get up, but Legolas grabbed her arm.  
  
"No," he stated firmly, his fair face now solemn. "At least not at night. You are not yet familiar with the woods, and as of right now I am the only one who can understand you."  
  
She sighed; he had a point. Nikita probably knew her way quite well by now since she had been in the wood for so long, but Aislin was wary when in places she did not know herself. However she did miss her horse, and wanted to spend some time with her.  
  
~Then may I see her?~ she requested. His lips curved up into a soft smile and he nodded.  
  
"Of course Aislin. I will take you to see your horse."  
  
Legolas helped her up and wrapped her hand around his arm as he led her out of the gardens and towards the stables where the steeds were kept. They passed many nobles who resided in the king's halls, many of them good friends of Legolas, but Aislin didn't like the suggestive glances some of them gave her. It made her feel uncomfortable, because she was sure by now they knew of her and her disability. It had been her experience that whenever someone looked at her that way, knowing she couldn't speak a word, they always wanted something. It had happened once to her, and she certainly wasn't about to let it happen again. She pulled closer to Legolas and avoided the looks that made her slightly nervous. Legolas did not notice them as they walked, but could tell some uneasiness hindered her. He waited until they reached the stable before asking her about it.  
  
He didn't get the chance to. As soon as they had walked inside, Aislin spotted her horse and slid her arm out of Legolas' as she strode to the horse. Nikita bobbed her head and neighed happily at the sight of her rider healthy again; Aislin couldn't help a smile, as Legolas followed slowly behind. She hugged the white horse fondly, happy to see her being taken care of after the night they had both been through. Legolas leaned up against the post beside them, and Nikita looked up at him. He reached a hand out to pet her muzzle, and Aislin turned to see what was going on. She saw Legolas petting Nikita's muzzle, and she smiled; Nikita didn't warm up to many people, especially this quickly. She touched Legolas' outstretched arm to get his attention.  
  
~She likes you very much~ she signed.  
  
He smiled back. "I take it that such a fact is a good thing?"  
  
She nodded. ~She does not trust quickly most of the time~  
  
A slightly impish glint came into Legolas' sapphire eyes. "Do you trust quickly, Aislin?"  
  
She blushed and looked away, scratching Nikita behind her ear. Legolas' slender fingertips grabbed her chin and turned her head to look back at him. Something flashed ever so briefly in her blue eyes and he was silenced for only a moment, but did not let her see it. Instead he smiled. "Well? Do you Aislin?"  
  
She echoed the glint in his eyes and shook her head. ~Not quickly. Gradually but not quickly~  
  
"Why not?" he inquired.  
  
She sighed, pausing a moment. ~Not many people have given me a reason to~  
  
Legolas' smile faded; that particular answer never crossed his mind. "Is it a harsh place you come from?"  
  
~Too harsh~ she replied. ~Everyone I thought I could trust proved me wrong~  
  
"What did you do?" Legolas prodded carefully, becoming intrigued by the tale she was unfolding.  
  
~Left my town and lived in a house in the woods~ she replied. Part of her became homesick at the thought of it. Legolas sighed; he knew that it was likely she missed her home and all that was familiar, especially after the night she had. He had felt the same way when he had taken leave to attend the Council of Elrond and ended up venturing in the Fellowship. His feelings were quelled by the knowledge that he could go back when his quest was over; hers, however, may not be quite as simple to erase. He tried a smile.  
  
"If it comforts you any, my home is much like yours despite the fact that we come from different worlds. I am certain there is nothing you did back in your own home that you cannot do here."  
  
She imitated his smile, and looked down at the stable floor. Thoughts crossed her face that Legolas found no words for and he wondered what they were. He brushed her shoulder ever so lightly, breaking her out of her reverie, his eyes questioning hers as she looked up to meet them. Her smile was still there, though now laced with a sadness he knew nothing of.  
  
~There is no going back for me, is there?~  
  
He paused, desiring some sort of hope he could offer her, but there was none. She could read the answer in his face before he could speak it, and dropped her head in realization. Legolas could see that he had answered her question and took her soft hands in his own.  
  
"I am sorry," he whispered. She nodded her head, wisps of golden-red strands falling over her face, which she brushed away absent-mindedly. He despised seeing her like this. "If it pleases you," he told her, his voice bringing her gaze back to him. "I could persuade my father to allow you to reside here. Heaven knows these halls are massive enough."  
  
She couldn't help the smile that graced her face at his last words, and she chuckled though the sound came through her nose. He smiled at her reaction. "I take it that you would like that?"  
  
~Very much~, she signed. Legolas' smile widened, and he looked almost relieved. Smiling Aislin turned back to Nikita. It appeared to Legolas that she had silent conversations with her horse, as if both horse and rider could read what the other's facial expression meant. The horse seemed to have been overcome with sorrow, and Aislin pet her muzzle in reassurance though a tear slipped from her eye and trailed slowly down her face. Legolas took this as a sign that maybe it was time they retired for the night, and let rest heal weariness. He put a hand on her shoulder to get her attention, and she looked up at him with tears threatening to spill over.  
  
"Come, let us go," he said, wiping her eyes. "Tomorrow I shall take you on the paths and show you the beauty of the wood."  
  
Again he was able to make her smile, and Nikita nudged her into him. They both looked at the horse with amused faces, as the horse looked at them as an innocent child would when he does not realize the folly in his action. She ran her fingers through Nikita's mane once before turning with Legolas to leave the stable.  
  
Many of those who had been out earlier were now gone, and full darkness had come. The stars amassed in the heavens, and the moon was just over the trees of the forest. Aislin looked up, and for a time she forgot her sadness, smiling at their sight. Legolas looked down at her, admiring the awe in her eyes.  
  
"I told you they were beautiful," he replied. Smiling, she looked down as they walked, then back up.  
  
~They remind me of my father~, her fingers told him as memories played evidently in her mind. ~He loved them~. They walked silently inside and came to her doors.  
  
"Aislin," Legolas began nervously. A dark red spot on her arm stopped his thought, and he raised her arm to get a better look. "This bandage needs to be changed."  
  
He stopped a passing servant in the hall and requested something in his own tongue, which Aislin obviously didn't understand. When the servant had gone he turned back to Aislin. "Shall we sit in your room, or would you prefer another place?"  
  
She motioned towards her room, and he opened the door for her. She walked in first, at his insistence, and he closed the door after them. Curiousity getting the better of her, she pulled up her sleeve to see how bad the bleeding was. He walked over to investigate as well.  
  
"It does not look too bad," he murmured, slowly untieing the bandage. "It will probably be like this for a day or two, depending on how quickly you heal. We will just deal with it as it comes."  
  
She nodded, and a knock came to the door. Legolas bade her to sit on the end of the bed, which she did while he answered the door. A moment later he came back with a fresh cloth to bind her wound with. She watched as he went about his task, and noticed how the dried blood had cracked to allow her blood to seep through. She shivered at the image of it, and Legolas looked up from his work.  
  
"Are you all right?" he questioned. She nodded, hoping to ease the concern in his voice. He finished tieing the bandage and sat upright. "That should do it, for now at least." He tossed the bandage on a nearby table to be picked up later when he left her room, but not before he had asked something that had been preying on his mind. "Aislin, there is something I desire to ask you."  
  
~What?~ she signed. He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck nervously.  
  
"Earlier, as we made our way to the stables, you were uneasy about something," he began. She knew what was coming, and she looked down. Legolas tilted his head to try and look into her downcast eyes, speaking quieter than he had before. "What did I do to cause it?"  
  
Aislin looked up, wincing ever so slightly at his question. She couldn't imagine anything from the day's events that could encourage such thoughts. ~It was not you, Legolas~  
  
His breath caught in his throat upon seeing her use his name. It had been the first time she had done it, and there was something mysteriously intimate about the sudden use of it. But despise his amazement the questions would not settle, and the confusion sparked again. "If not me then what?"  
  
~The people we passed in the gardens~, she answered. ~Some of them made me uneasy with their glances, reminding me of things I would rather forget~  
  
Legolas inhaled deeply; did he dare to ask his next question? Whatever she was beginning to describe to him clearly seemed painful, and part of him did not want to be the one responsible for arousing that pain; he wanted to be the one who comforted it. Yet he knew the consolation that follows the release of painful things, and perhaps such consolation was what she was in need of.  
  
"Dare I ask you to speak of it?"  
  
She looked at him, completely at a loss of what to do. Her heart desired desperately to let it all out, desired to trust, to have someone to draw strength from when she grew weak. Someone to be there for her and have her be there for them in return. But her head protested violently, showing her unwanted images from the past that stemmed from trust, reminding her of why she had all the pain she was feeling now; trust had a price and a violent one at that. But Legolas was different, so much different.  
  
She turned away again. For some reason she couldn't face him. ~It is a long story~ she began to explain. He turned her head so that she could focus on him, bent on possibly making her tale easier to tell. She smiled, weakly but briefly, and continued.  
  
~When I was younger, my grandfather passed away. I stayed at a friend's house for a time because things were hard at home. For the first two days things were fine and I didn't think much of staying there. After the second day things changed between me and him~  
  
She stopped, biting her lower lip. Legolas could tell immediately that it was deeper than any other betrayal he had heard of, something that cuts deeply and could be powerful enough to consume one in sorrow if the person was not strong enough.  
  
"What did he do to you, Aislin?" he asked softly. The tenderness in his voice eased enough of the doubts that still lingered in her mind as to whether or not she should trust him, and for the third and hopefully last time she threw caution to the wind praying that this time she would not need it later to navigate her way through life.  
  
~He began to touch me in ways that he shouldn't have. At first it wasn't that bad, and I just kept pushing him off. But as the days went by things got past my control and I couldn't stop him from doing what he was doing. He was twice my size, so it wasn't hard for him to do so when he caught me off-guard~  
  
She paused and dropped her gaze again, angry tears coming to her dull blue eyes. Legolas could almost see her memories and began to have underlying thoughts as to what she would say next. He cupped her cheek softly in encouragement, banishing her tears with but a brush of his thumb, and for a moment Aislin felt something she had not felt in a long time.  
  
She felt safe, like pain couldn't reach her here. His voice and actions spoke of genuine care and concern, something only her parents and her horses had ever shown her. Whatever this place was, it certainly wasn't anything like what she had left behind. These people were open and honest with their words and their feelings; the king, who Aislin had first met at dinner and discovered was Legolas' father, had welcomed her quite openly and allowed her to rest in his halls as long as she needed to. Fear of being judged was not with her, and it enabled her to share the one thing not even her parents had known about.  
  
~The last night I was there I was packing to leave; I couldn't stay another day. I tried to leave without him knowing, so that I would not have to feel his hands on me before I left. Unfortunately I was found out somehow, and before I got a chance to get out he~ she paused, trying to mentally assure herself she could get it out. Legolas proceeded to further assure her of her strength but she paused him, the look in her now uplifted eyes confirming to him that she was all right, and with a deep breath she finished. ~He raped me~  
  
Anger and frustration flamed in Legolas' heart. The idea of someone hurting another of their race was almost inconceivable, and the thought of Aislin being forced to endure such torture made him sick. It was cowardly to cause affliction towards those weaker than oneself, and twice as cowardly when done to a woman. He went tense trying to control his anger, and though he moved his hand from her face to envelope her own hands, she could still feel it. She pulled her hands away only for a moment to ease him.  
  
~Legolas, that was a long time ago. I have gotten past it and it does not pain me as much as it used to~ She smiled, looking over his shoulder as a realization came to her. ~Actually, I feel better now that I've let it out. Like a heavy burden has been lifted from my heart~  
  
He smiled, a combination of relief and subsiding frustration. "My heart is glad for that. But I want you to know, and remember," he told her, resting his index finger gently under her chin so her eyes would focus again on him. "That no one residing in my father's halls shall ever lay a hand on you without your consent, regardless of the looks he casts you. I will have the wretch pay dearly, whoever he may be that dares go against my word."  
  
He smirked at his last words, and Aislin could not help but smirk herself. She knew he meant his words. She turned and looked towards her open balcony, where the moon's last rays could be seen. Legolas followed her line of sight, and did not need to read either her hands or her face to know what she was thinking now. He stood up.  
  
"I suppose I shall take my leave and allow you to retire, for the night grows old and I am sure you will want to leave as soon as possible tomorrow morning." He turned and walked towards the door, grabbing the cloth as he went. Aislin watched him go, and when he paused at the door to look back, she signed her good night to which he smiled and signed back.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Aislin had changed into simple white gowns and fell into sleep rather quickly. For the most part her dreams were pleasant, memories of her childhood days spent helping her father in the stables and riding bareback across the fields on Delwyn when she was but a colt. But soon after sleep claimed her they turned painful, bearing memories of Ulric and her father's fading last words muttered to her only when she had paid her last visit to him in the hospital. She could not grasp them now, could not hear them even though she could see her father's dying, colourless lips moving. The sound of his voice floated away as a leaf on the wind, making sound but leaving words indecipherable. She reached out, trying to call them back well knowing she could speak not a word, trying, trying.  
  
She woke with a start, beads of sweat on her skin. She had not relived that last memory in years. For two months after her father finally passed on they haunted her, but they soon became dim memories that she preferred to keep locked away; she didn't like to remember her father's pain, only his joy. She kept the happier ones, the lessons on horseback, the tree- climbing, the evening stories, all foremost in her mind. That way when she was asked about him, it would be the happier things rather then the painful things that surfaced.  
  
Sighing, she climbed out of bed and walked to her balcony. There were no doors on it, just a set of heavy curtains that wafted in the early morning breeze. Dawn was awakening, so there was no point trying to go back to sleep. Aislin sat on the ledge of her balcony carefully, not wanting to sit too far on it, and watched the gold seep through the sky like some great river. While she awaited the sun's first rays, another watched from above silently observing the young maiden, and she did not know he was there until he dropped down from his perch to land behind her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Another cliffhanger! Who could it be?! Find out next time, and plz r&r! 


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: Nothing LOTR - related belongs to me.you know the drill. I own this story and Aislin; no use of the character or this particular storyline w/o permission. Thank you : - )  
  
A/N: I actually didn't expect to leave Chapter 3 in a cliffhanger, but that one was just too good to resist. I had a hard time deciding who the Elf(and yes it is an Elf) behind her would be, but I think you'll be quite pleased with what I've done with it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~Chapter Four~*~*~*~*~  
  
"An early morning riser, hmm?" a male voice, laced with vile courtesy, asked. Aislin whipped around to see who it was. He was tall, blond, yet his eyes were of a darker blue than Legolas' and the look on his face(as well as the fact that he had snuck up on her) did not speak of good tidings. He smiled menacingly and took a step closer.  
  
"You know, you are quite lovely my dear. One would be a fool not to notice such striking beauty in a mortal maiden such as yourself."  
  
Carefully Aislin paced around the perimeter of the balcony, keeping her wary gaze locked on his. Whatever he had come here for, he wasn't getting and she would make sure of it. He laughed at her defensive stare.  
  
"What, do you really think you stand a chance of getting away? No one will be able to hear you scream," the sinful smile melted from his face upon his last statement, and his approach spoke of lustful deeds. Aislin paused against the wall before turning sharply to her right and running back into her room. Naturally the stranger followed, and was faster than she. He grabbed her about the waist, his arm becoming like an iron bar preventing any escape. But instead of trying to wrestle his arm off as her intruder had hoped, she elbowed him in the chest and gave him quite a shock. His grip loosened on her and she was able to swing her arm again, this time higher. She could feel her elbow connect with the bridge of his nose, and stumbled forward as he let go. She looked about the room for something, anything she could use to defend herself, at least long enough to get herself out into the hall where she stood a better chance.  
  
She spotted a vase on a table near the foot of her bed and she ran to it, hoping she could get there in time to at least grab it. As soon as her fingers curled around the lip of it his arms grabbed her again; one wrapped around her waist and another wrapped around her shoulders. She writhed in his arms and for a few moments the intruder had a hard time controlling her. But they were only moments, and Aislin soon found herself being dragged towards the bed. Her muscles began to tire out on her, and she knew she couldn't keep fighting like this for much longer. She dug her nails into his hand, and in response he grabbed her right arm, which held the vase. Knowing he could probably take it from her quite easily and fearing he might strike her with it, she hurled it against the wall the headboard was resting against.  
  
With his arm free the intruder shoved her onto the bed, slapping her when she turned to face him. The force stung her face and threw her back on her right arm, though giving her a moment of rest before he came at her again. A moment was all she needed, for as soon as he proceeded to crawl on her bed she pushed herself back up and swung her right arm, hitting him full force in the jaw to send him stumbling backwards and away from her. By now he was completely enraged, and she prepared herself to run as he came at her. However he didn't make it to the bed; an object held at his throat halted him mid-step.  
  
The room was dark, as dawn had not yet extended into her room, but the angle this new stranger held the other on allowed what little light there was to glint off of the object. It was a filigreed blade, thin yet durable, its tip pointed and pressing into his skin; one move and the blade would draw his blood. Aislin obviously could not see who it was, but she had her guesses. The original intruder didn't however.  
  
"I demand that you remove this blade from my neck, and leave the room. This is no business of yours."  
  
"Are you so certain, Romadir? Such a ruckus is common for you?" the second one asked knowingly. She could see a struggle as this Romandir tried to get away, but it ended as quickly as it had begun, and he had let out a gasp of pain. The blade must have pierced his flesh.  
  
"If you do not release me right now, I'll inform the prince of your intrusion and you shall be fortunate if locking you in the deepest dungeons is the worst of your punishment!"  
  
The other figure seemed to pause a moment, then throwing Romadir back away from Aislin he walked to the drapes and threw them back, allowing the morning sunlight to filter in. She couldn't see the figure as anything more than a silhouette from her angle, but Romandir could - and the look on his face was one of pure fright and regret.  
  
"P-P-Prince Legolas," he stammered, his voice wavering. He was backed up against the farthest wall like a frightened animal. "F-f-f-forgive me, Your Highness, I had no idea that was you."  
  
"Nor should it have mattered," Legolas answered, stern as any lord. "You were not welcome here, and anyone could tell by the smashing of the vase against the wall. No such noise is made by invited company."  
  
"Your Highness you don't understand," Romandir tried weakly to explain. "The lady asked me to come to her before dawn, saying that she desired to meet secretly at times when neither of us would be missed. I have the letter in my room if it would please you to see it."  
  
Aislin became ever so worried that he may buy it, but the bemused look on his face eased her worry. She watched as he slowly walked toward Romandir, shaking his head.  
  
"And how do you propose she had accomplished such a task, Romandir," he challenged slightly, meeting his gaze. "When she had spent the entire day with me?"  
  
Romandir opened his mouth to speak, but no words came. Legolas stared him down, arms crossed, waiting for an answer though smiling smugly knowing he would get none. Romandir was shaking like a leaf; he had never been caught before. He fell to his knees.  
  
"Your Highness please, I beg you not to speak of this to anyone. I swear on my honour that this shall never happen again, to anyone."  
  
"Romandir you have no honour by which to swear on," Legolas scolded, the smile having faded. "I made it known to my father last night that no one is to lay a hand on the Lady Aislin unless it is by her consent, and I will make it known to the nobles of this house as well as you. You should count yourself lucky, for your punishment will be less than it should as the word is not known fully yet. And though it is my command, I will inform my father of your actions thereby leaving him to deal with them. Now leave before I decide to persuade my father to harshen your punishment, whatever he may decide." Without hesitation Romandir got up and walked towards the door, afraid to even look in Aislin's direction for fear of earning himself more trouble than he already had. When he got to the door Legolas stopped him. "And do not expect that this shall be kept a secret, for the humiliation of this event will be known throughout this house."  
  
The colour drained from his face as he left the room, and Aislin breathed a sigh of relief now that it was over. Legolas visibly relaxed and walked over to the bed to see if she was well.  
  
"Aislin," he said, turning her attention towards him. "Did he hurt you?"  
  
~Nothing serious~ she answered as he sat right next to her. ~Perhaps a couple of marks and sore muscles, but nothing other than that~  
  
"Well you certainly proved to him that a lack of voice does not imply vulnerability," he commented smiling. "Perhaps I worry too much."  
  
She was stunned by his admittance to worry; it never crossed her mind that he would concern himself about her safety. Not that she was ungrateful, but it did not seem proper for him to worry about her after only knowing her for no more than a day. It was strange to be amongst someone who trusted so easily, and treated her as if he'd known her his entire life. Yet it did not surprise her when he reached for her left arm, upon which she pulled away, amused at his action.  
  
~You do worry far too much Legolas~ she jested. ~You fret over me as if I am made of glass~  
  
"I am just checking your injury," he insisted, reaching for her arm again. "For my own assurance."  
  
Knowing he most likely wouldn't relent on his actions, she allowed him to investigate her wound. She watched, slightly amused at his delicate prodding. She could barely feel his hand on her arm, handling it as if here were handling some fragile statuette that would crack into a million pieces if the slightest amount of pressure were placed on it. She watched as he unwrapped the bandage and carefully analyzed the healed marks, being sure that all had closed up and was mending well on its own. A half-smile of satisfaction came over his face as he crumpled up the bandage and tossed it aside. She raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You do not need it anymore," he answered. "It has closed up and is healing well. You will not have to see the healers any longer."  
  
He ran the back of his right fingers over the marks on her arm as he explained, and she shivered involuntarily. She looked up and met his blue eyes with slight uncertainty, reading some sort of feeling she couldn't seem to find words for. Possibly affection, but couldn't be love. Or could it?  
  
"My father has asked for a private meal with you and I," Legolas got up and walked to her door. "I will send someone to retrieve you when the meal is ready. In the meantime I will have two of the palace guards stand watch on your balcony and another two outside your door, should that fool Romandir try another stunt as he had this morning." He paused at her door, shaking his head. "I do not understand why my father keeps him in his court. If it were up to me he would have been banished from this wood a long time ago."  
  
Aislin nodded at his words, then got up and ran after him upon getting a thought. She managed to scramble over the bed and catch hold of his arm before he had opened the door.  
  
~Do you think you could have a lady or something in my rooms with me?~ she asked, her eyes pleading. He looked confused.  
  
"What for?"  
  
She let out a heavy sigh. ~Just for my own reassurance~  
  
Legolas smiled. "Of course. I will send my mother's old handmaiden to your rooms. She is the most trusted in my father's court, having served her since she married my father so many years ago."  
  
She copied his smile, and he turned to kiss her on the cheek before leaving her room. It was good that he had exited her room quickly to set things in motion; that way he did not have the chance to see her blush crimson at his action.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Aislin bathed and dressed in comfort this time, feeling better knowing there was not only four guards protecting her, but that there was a female as well. She wasn't sure how or why, but she trusted this woman as much as she trusted Legolas. Luinriel spoke to her about the kingdom's history, telling her of its early days, and she did her best to look interested since she could not speak her thoughts. When she got out of the bath, the lady went to the balcony as she wrapped herself in a robe to inform the guards NOT to enter her room. The curtains across the doorway were also quite heavy, and so she did not worry about them being able to see through. Besides, this lady was quick and could catch even the smallest detail.  
  
Luinriel had set out a dress that had been worn by Legolas' mother nearly an age ago, a simple green thing that seemed glorious to Aislin though the lady insisted it was everyday wear. Regardless she tried to refuse it, thinking that she was not in a position to wear such a garment. In truth she was worried about how both Thranduil and Legolas would react upon seeing her in something that would clearly stir up memories. However Luinriel convinced her to wear it, and so reluctantly she put it on.  
  
The sleeves were long, traditional Elvish style, and the neck was wide though not low. Had the gown been white and not green, and her hair longer and golden, she would have looked like the Lady Galadriel. Luinriel sat her in front of the vanity, brushing out her hair for her and braiding it to keep it from falling into her face despite it's shortness by Elven standards. By the time the last braid had been completed, a knock came to her door; it was a servant come to fetch Aislin for the meal she was expected at. Hesitantly, she got up and walked to now open door, and looked back at Luinriel who smiled encouragingly at her before she left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You are sure he meant her harm?" Thranduil asked, sipping his wine. Legolas nodded in affirmation.  
  
"I had overheard a conversation he was having with another lord of your court, saying that he was going to sneak into her room during the early hours before dawn. He seemed quite certain that no one else would find out, despite the fact that the both of them were right below my balcony."  
  
Thranduil grunted softly in response, now deep in thought. Perhaps he should have sent Romandir away from the realm many years ago, as his advisors had suggested countless times before.  
  
"I suppose you expect me to deal with his actions?"  
  
"It would finally give you just cause to send him away," Legolas answered, settling back in his chair. "Such an action should not be looked lightly upon regardless if it was a public command of yours or not."  
  
The king nodded his head to the side once, silently admitting that his son had a point. It was not proper of a lord to do such things whether a lady requested them of him or not. And such a lord should not be permitted to reside in a court of any realm, not even that of men. He sighed heavily.  
  
"Very well. I shall deal with him in court later today. The lady has the option of whether or not she wishes to be present; your word will be enough, more so since you are the only one who can speak with her."  
  
"Thank you," Legolas answered gratefully. At that moment a servant walked in, bowing.  
  
"Your Highnesses, the Lady Aislin is ready."  
  
"Send her in then," the king answered, somewhat impatiently. The servant bowed and left. Thranduil turned to his son. "Will you be able to translate everything she says?"  
  
Legolas nodded. "I seemed to have picked it up quite rapidly. She teaches it quite well."  
  
Thranduil smiled with a knowing glint in his eye, but said nothing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Aislin followed the servant down the halls, her stomach jumping nervously. She was so worried about how this day would go. She was unsure if she would be able to keep anything down because of her nervousness, and though the king seemed kindly enough she was still wary of appearing in a dress once worn by the lady he loved. It was like walking onto thin ice blanketed by a heavy fog.  
  
A servant bowed to her as she came to the doors of the hall she was invited to. He opened the door and walked inside as she warily followed behind him, her nervous condition increasing. Both the king's and his son's eyes were on her as she was led to her place at the table, which was on the king's right. Thranduil looked quite astonished to see her, whether it was because of the dress or because how she probably looked much like the Elf- ladies in court she didn't know, but Legolas looked on in awe. A pleased smile graced his face widely as he immediately got up from his place on the king's left and walked around behind his father, helping her to her seat. She smiled her grateful thanks as she blushed slightly and looked down.  
  
"It is a pleasure to finally converse with you without dividing my attention to my court, Lady Aislin," Thranduil replied smiling, taking her hand and squeezing it gently in a warm gesture as Legolas walked back to his own seat. "Valar knows it is difficult to keep much straight when there are a table full of lords and ladies demanding your attention."  
  
She nodded, smiling politely and made a few gestures with her hands. Legolas translated them without missing a beat.  
  
"She thanks you for your hospitality again," he spoke. Thranduil nodded.  
  
"It is the least I can do."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They talked for many hours, going back and forth from the tales of Mirkwood's past to Aislin's own story. Anything and everything Legolas didn't already know about Aislin he knew now; right from her childhood, which was spent mainly with horses and her father to her parents' death and how she lived alone after that. He now realized why she had wept so hard upon seeing her horse slain in the woods; the slain one was once her father's.  
  
Aislin grew still as the meal came to an end, and Legolas led her out of the hall at his father's leave. He could tell that the conversation was beginning to upset her some, and his father had things to do anyway. He waited until they had cleared the various rooms full of ladies and lords from the court, all buzzing with the news of Romandir's attempt to hurt the guest of the prince, before speaking to her of it.  
  
"Forgive my father for any pains he has caused you," he apologized, slowing their pace. "He did not mean it."  
  
~I know~ she answered. ~You don't have to apologize for him~  
  
"Perhaps, but I feel as though I should have stopped him somehow," he argued, stopping and leaning back against a wall. He crossed his arms across his chest, averting her gaze. She shook her head smiling and walked right up to him, mimicking his stance. He looked up.  
  
~Legolas, you need to realize that I'm strong enough to handle some things on my own~ she chastised gently. ~You don't have to constantly protect me from everything life decides to throw at me~  
  
He half-smiled. "But some things you do not deserve."  
  
~And who are you to say what I deserve and what I don't deserve?~ she asked, a slyly impish look blanketing her face. Slowly his face replicated her own, and she began to gain an idea of what he was planning next. He pushed away from the wall and advanced towards her. The smile never leaving her own face, she turned and ran from him down the halls. Knowing where she was heading based on her direction, Legolas followed, though taking another, longer route that would not only make her think she had gotten away but put him well ahead of her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Aislin ran breathlessly through the halls, never looking back. Looking back slowed her down. She really had no idea where she was going, but she knew Legolas wouldn't allow her to get lost. The halls twisted and turned in all directions, so she went with her first decision and proceeded through Thranduil's house.  
  
She finally came to a door, and judging from the light coming from underneath it, it led outside. It opened as soon as she stopped in front of it, and she took one last quick look behind her before walking swiftly through. It closed silently behind her as she hid between two trees nearly side by side, taking a rest. She tried to keep her deep breaths as quiet as possible, hoping that when Legolas came running through it he would not see her. She knew he wouldn't run as fast as he was capable of to give her some sort of chance, but perhaps hiding would give her an advantage somehow.  
  
Just then Legolas came sprinting out of an exit to her far right, completely oblivious to where she was despite the quite audible gasp she let out when he ran out. She had not expected him to take a different route; of course, she couldn't hear him run either way so she wouldn't have known regardless. She watched him run into the forest, and realized that where he had come out from, he would have ended up ahead of her easily. She waited until he had gone nearly out of her sight before following, hoping to stay behind trees that would keep her well hidden when he looked back for her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Legolas ran past the eaves of the forest and paused behind one of the larger trees, looking in the direction Aislin should have been running; she was not there. Puzzled, he looked about the woods, trying to discern where she had gone.  
  
After some careful observation while keeping himself well-hidden, he spotted her half concealed behind a young oak. Somehow she figured out part of his plan; either that or she had seen him run out. He had hoped that the exit he chose, which brought him closest to the wood, would be little enough distance so that with his silent steps he would give no indication as to where he was should she have come out the same time he had. Regardless, she would not gain the upper hand over him.  
  
Silently, as if walking on air, he stalked widely around her and stopped directly behind her, about twenty feet or so away. He watched her gaze about looking for him as he slowly walked up behind her, closing the gap she didn't know that lay between them. He could tell she was puzzled that she had not seen any sign of him since he had entered the woods, and he couldn't help a chuckle. She must have heard it, because as soon as he was about five feet from her she turned to look behind her and spotted him. With playful shock she turned to run, but she wasn't quick enough.  
  
He pushed forward as she turned around the oak, grabbing hold of her arm and pulling her towards him. He managed to spin her around and grab hold of her free arm before she got her bearings and struggled against his grip. They were both smiling broadly and laughing, though Aislin's was barely audible. Her strength astounded him, having never been in this position with her before, and he found himself having a difficult time keeping his ground without hurting her. They both backed up a couple of steps until Aislin tripped on a tree root and went back, taking Legolas with her as he refused to let go.  
  
They tumbled over the root, laughing as they went, until finally they landed on flat ground. Legolas landed on his back and Aislin came right after, landing on top of him. They came face to face with eachother and their lips touched from the force of the fall. For a moment neither moved, both unsure of what to do, whether it was to capture the other's lips in a kiss or pull away. After a few moments Aislin slightly pushed herself up reluctantly, and Legolas looked as if he objected to the move. Both stayed unmoving as they were, looked into the other's eyes, watching and waiting for the other to react somehow.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Was I implying something or what??? Whoa, what a cliffhanger! I should stop those...they're probably getting to be too much and predictable as well. Hope it was long enough for y'all - and yes, I will explain how Aislin got into ME, just not right away ;). R/R plz and see ya next chapter! 


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: Nothing LOTR - related belongs to me.you know the drill. I own this story and Aislin; no use of the character or this particular storyline w/o permission. Thank you : - )  
  
A/N: Sorry this took so long - many personal things that I wish to keep personal.  
  
Acadia Jules: Actually, this story is set after the Ring, so there's no going off to war.  
  
To those who mentioned it: I know Thranduil's kingdom is a series of mazes b/c it kept his people safe from all the evil in Mirkwood; but this story takes place after the Ring so I let my imagination run wild on that one. Plus I needed something to work for the story and that just kind of worked. It won't be mentioned as I go along anyway; it was just kind of a one-time thing. And I know Elves generally aren't evil like that, and most would never rape, but there have been a few bad Elves so I used that as my permission to have an evil Elf. He'll be mentioned later in the story though, and he'll kind of be explained. But I'm glad you're enjoying it!  
  
tigerlili: It's a valid argument, but I felt that I would have a better cliffhanger this way.  
  
~*~*~*~*~Chapter Five~*~*~*~*~  
  
Aislin's nervousness returned swiftly as she lay there on top of Legolas. She had never felt this comfortable with anyone in this way; the whole experience was new to her. Part of her considered being bold and kiss him to see just where they stood and if the affection she had read in his eyes earlier that day meant what she thought it had meant. The other part protested against it, afraid of being hurt all over again. It was a complete internal tug-of-war, which she didn't know how to solve.  
  
Legolas gazed up at her, nearly pleading with his eyes for her to bring her lips back down to him. The feelings that had stirred in him that first night he found her had not lessened, but rather grew the longer he was with her. Perhaps it was foolish that he, crown prince of Mirkwood, fell in love with a mortal woman who, by some odd event came from another world, yet it was better to know love even for a little while than live an eternity without it. Softly he rubbed her right arm, hoping the gesture would assure her of his feelings.  
  
His touch immediately settled her, and she made up her mind. She lowered her head allowing her lips to touch his again as she shut her eyes, worrying about what she would do next; her worry was needless.  
  
As soon as her lips brushed his, he captured them in his own as he shut his own eyes. Her taste was that of the summer breeze he remembered from his younger years when his home was not threatened by shadows. He placed his own hands atop hers, pulling them to his face before sliding his own down her arms and to her back. He could sense what she was feeling without knowing how; feeling the solace she was finding in his tender embrace as she explored his face with her fingers, wrapping strands of his golden hair around them. He could almost see the trust in her as he shifted one hand to come to rest on the back of her neck as the other came to the middle of her back, rubbing it reassuringly. He opened her mouth with his own, deepening the kiss and tending to the need he knew was buried in her somewhere.  
  
She could not resist giving in to him. His kiss was long and sweet; it appeared as though he made time stop. Her heart beat wildly in excitement, and for the moment nothing else concerned her as he took her breath away, seeking to fill a need they both seemed to share. She felt as though she had been thrown into soft uncertainty and she welcomed it with all the strength and reckless abandon she possessed. Wisps of her hair brushed his slender fingers as the breeze played on them, and he pulled her closer to his body in response to the light caress. They were both completely oblivious to anyone that could have seen them, neither caring of what anyone would say if they were found right this moment. Between the breathless kisses he whispered sweet words to her, both in common speech and his native tongue, and she could do nothing but continue to give in.  
  
He pulled away reluctantly, allowing her a chance to breathe and saw the amazement in her eyes. Suddenly her entire soul was an open book to him, which he studied carefully as he began to comb his fingers through her hair. She had never trusted anyone as she was trusting him now, never having a reason to - he could see it plain as day. But what amazed him more was her willingness to give others a chance to earn her trust, when she could have so easily just pushed everyone away and closed herself from the world. Her greatest strength seemed to be the belief that there were gentle souls in the world, and one need only keep themselves open to their affection to find them. He was grateful for its presence, otherwise he might not have had this opportunity to show his own affection towards her. Gently he nuzzled her face, upon which encouraged her to nuzzled back, and he sat upright to lean back against a large tree root, pulling her after him.  
  
Not a word was either spoken or signed between the two, concealing themselves in silence except for the sounds of the forest. Kisses were broken with pauses to look into each others' eyes or investigate a sensitive spot, and both had lost all conception of time or requirements; all that mattered to either one was the other. So intent were they on each other's company that they were nearly stumbled upon.  
  
The muttering of elven voices caught Legolas' sharp hearing. They were at the edge of the forest, clearly searching for them. He heard his name mentioned several times. He turned his gaze away from Aislin for just a moment, hoping to determine just exactly where they were and perhaps glimpse who it was - some attendants were easier to elude than others. Aislin was puzzled; she couldn't hear what Legolas was hearing, but he didn't look too worried so she pushed her own worry aside. After a minute or two he turned back to her with a broad smile, pulling her close again.  
  
"We seem to be followed," he whispered into her ear, sounding quite amused. "My father, it seems, had decided to address Romandir a little earlier than I had expected him to and has sent out two of his attendants to fetch me."  
  
~Then you should go~ she replied, but he shook his head.  
  
"Not yet. I will arrive on my own accord at my own time. Besides, I wish to have a little fun with them first."  
  
Looking behind them one last time, Legolas silently got up and pulled Aislin up after. He kept his back to the tree and her close to him so as not to be seen. The two attendants were not looking quite hard, rather waiting until they got farther into the forest to actually search; Legolas wasn't known for sitting within the eaves of the forest or close to its boarders. He preferred being farther in, and he would have been there if circumstances had favoured it. But here in the eaves he was, listening with amusement as the attendants passed by them without knowing. Carefully he shuffled around the tree, guiding Aislin along with him, timing his movements in his mind. They had to be silent; the two attendants that had come in search of the prince were not all that wise, but they were able to put two and two together if enough clues were left. Even the snap of a twig would lead them to himself and Aislin.  
  
When he felt the attendants had wandered off far enough, he nodded over his right shoulder with a smirk. She nodded her understanding, biting her lip in excitement; he couldn't help but smile broadly and kiss her forehead. Legolas looked back again, took her right hand into his left, crept around the tree some more, and made a mad dash towards a thicket. Aislin did her best to run lightly so she made little noise, but compared to Legolas she sounded like a couple of wild horses. The attendants didn't so much as turn a head as her feet brushed the ground, following Legolas' graceful lead. He stopped behind a large oak too sudden for Aislin and in her rush to stop as he did she stumbled over an exposed tree root and right into Legolas. He let out a muffled gasp, completely caught off-guard and struggling not to laugh out loud. They both went as still as the trees around them, Legolas smiling broadly with lips pursed together and his eyes closed shut, and Aislin also smiling broadly with her face buried in his chest, her fingers grasping his tunic tightly. The attendants turned at the sound, and Legolas could hear them debating whether to check it out or not; one was convinced that it was just some small woodland animal, the other wanted to find out for himself. Legolas knew that if they came close he would never be able to get away with Aislin without causing some noise, and he wasn't about to leave her behind. The only solution was up.  
  
The nearest branch was too far for her to reach on her own he guessed - he would have to lift her up. He ran his hand lightly over her hair, brushing it back behind the ear to get her attention and obediently she looked up. He nodded up, indicating climbing up the tree, his eyes asking her if she could handle it and she nodded, her smile returning much to his delight. His hands gripped her hips firmly as he asked her silently if she was ready, and when she indicated that she was he counted to three without sound and lifted her up. Without missing a beat she grabbed the branch and pulled herself up, sliding out of Legolas' grip and minding her dress. He was amazed to say the least, for she didn't look like the type who climbed trees often if at all. It almost made him forget to follow up himself. Looking back discreetly just to see where the attendants were, he grabbed the branch and pulled himself up effortlessly, ascending the tree after Aislin. She had a good feel for which branches would hold her and which wouldn't, and he allowed her to weave a complicated path high up into the tree until the branches below hid them from sight. Aislin stopped at one near-horizontal branch, holding the one just above her head for support and her left foot resting in a joint where two branches below her met. Legolas joined her, sitting right up behind her, his left foot beside hers and his right on a thick branch below them. His left arm grabbed the branch above as well and his right slid around her waist to pull her closer to him, encouraging her to lean into him, which she did. Feeling suddenly unsteady, her left hand flew to grip his arm which her right was already doing causing him to gaze down on her and smile. He nuzzled the side of her face, closing his eyes as he turned to lay a gentle kiss on her cheek, meeting her eyes when she turned to look up at him. She was slightly puzzled, as if questioning the authenticity of his affection; basically, did he really care about her or did he want something? It made him take a step back and analyze himself, keeping in mind that she knew nothing of his race and their ways as well as the fact that no male had ever given her a reason to trust him besides her own father. He couldn't deny that she enticed him completely, and that even if she ended up being the only one he ever loved in his life he wouldn't care. He loved her and that was all that mattered. He smiled for her, kissed her lips and her forehead and nestled her head under his chin, hoping to somehow send her his thoughts and feelings as proof of his affection.  
  
The two attendants wandered over to the tree from where they heard the noise, the first being impatient and still convinced it was nothing. The pair in the tree sat in silence, Legolas using his sharp hearing to track the footsteps and movements of the two attendants. Sure enough, there was nothing of interest around the tree besides the footprints of a mortal that just suddenly ended. They muttered about it below the pair and Aislin held her breath; she had forgotten that they would be able to make out her tracks. Her grip tightened slightly on his arm in worry, and he whispered in her ear that everything would be alright - he would ensure that they were not caught. Looking above them he searched for a similar branch that they could climb to, just in case the two below them should look up. Though they were well hidden from a glance, a hard look by elven eyes would reveal them for sure. There was a branch on the other side of the tree a few feet up, which even if the two attendants did look up into the branches the pair would still be hidden. The only downfall was that it was a difficult climb, even for an elf.  
  
Legolas nuzzled Aislin to get her attention, and she looked up. He kept the side of her face close so that he could whisper low enough that only she would hear him.  
  
"Do you see that branch above, on the other side?" he pointed, upon which she nodded in reply. "I am going to go up ahead, and I want you to follow. They will not see us there if they look up."  
  
Aislin turned to look up at him, alarm in her face, and she shook her head violently. He could see in her eyes that she didn't believe herself capable of the climb. But they had to if they wanted to escape being caught.  
  
"Aislin we must," he whispered. An impish smile curled on his lips. "You do not want to spoil the fun, do you?"  
  
She couldn't hold back the smile that followed, and she looked down briefly at the two attendants looked around the immediate area. Taking a deep breath, she reached with both hands to grab the branch Legolas was already holding, and he took this as her acceptance. He pulled himself up, pausing to whisper one last time into her ear:  
  
"I promise I won't let you fall."  
  
Without a sound he pulled himself up onto the branches above, crawled towards the trunk, and shifted to another branch before turning around to Aislin. He beckoned with his hand for her to follow, which she did with some hesitation, taking her hand and in one swift movement pulled her up and around the tree. Her feet scraped slightly against the bark, the attendants below pausing in their search to come back to the tree. Legolas froze on his perch, one hand holding tightly to a branch above, the other tight around Aislin's waist pressing her up against him. Her right foot was between both of his, her left was beside his right, and her arms circled his back. He could feel her heart beating rapidly in excitement, and he smiled to himself; this was much more enjoyable with someone to share it with.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Some time later the attendants left the forest, having given up on their search. When he was sure they were gone, Legolas helped Aislin down the complicated climb, both minding her dress, and motioned for her to sit on the lowest branch as he jumped down first. He couldn't help the chuckle that he had been holding back as Aislin turned to lower herself down, letting go of the branch when she felt his firm grip on her hips again.  
  
"I wonder what will frustrate my father more - that those attendants didn't look hard enough for me, or that I eluded them again."  
  
~You admit to your father that you do this?~ she asked as he led her back towards the halls.  
  
"No," he answered, hooking her arm in the crook of his. "But he guesses anyway. I used to do this before I came of age, but now I do it merely to exercise my independence. He wishes for me to be more like him, begin to take on some of the responsibilities he bears should I ever have to take the throne of Mirkwood. I do not think he has enough confidence in me that should he chose to leave or is killed in some manner, that I will be able to succeed him." He shrugged. "The likelihood of him voluntarily stepping down in the near future is unlikely at best, and it is impossible to attack my father's halls. When the day comes that he chooses to leave, his people will go with him, so there will be no kingdom to rule anyway."  
  
~Why?~ she asked. He walked her through the door she had run out of earlier.  
  
"My people are leaving this world," he explained, walking them slowly through the halls. "They have been here for many millennia now, and they grow weary of it now. By the next century, I expect Elves will be gone completely."  
  
His answers were doing nothing to quell her curiousity, but rather fuel it, and questions kept arising. ~Where is it that they go?~  
  
Legolas smiled just a bit; her interest was refreshing. There were very few he had met in his years that didn't know at least something of his people, whether it was thought myth or truth, and none of those few had been as interested as Aislin was. He felt a sort of pride, sharing his people's history with her.  
  
"To Valinor, where many Elves already dwell along with the Valar. Stories say it is beautiful beyond any description, out of the reach of this world where it cannot be reached by those not meant to enter. It is a haven, I suppose you could say."  
  
Those not meant to enter. The phrase played over and over again in Aislin's mind. Legolas had not said anything about humans residing in this Valinor, and she had a feeling she knew what exactly was meant by his words.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The pair were approaching the throne room when Thranduil met them halfway, his stately robes billowing out behind him. He looked quite majestic and exhaulted, not the gentle easy-going person she had met earlier. He was beautiful and slightly terrifying at the same time.  
  
"Legolas, take Lady Aislin to her chambers before joining court," he said, sounding harsher than he intended. Legolas frowned.  
  
"Is there something wrong?"  
  
"Legolas please this is not the time," the king answered, exasperated. "Do as I say now, and I will explain later."  
  
Knowing there was no point arguing, he nodded once and turned down another hallway as Thranduil proceeded into the throne room. Aislin stopped him, sliding her arm from his.  
  
~I can find my way back to my own rooms. Whatever has your father tensed up is obviously important, and you shouldn't be wasting time seeing me to my rooms when I am capable of getting there myself.~  
  
"It is not a waste of time Aislin," he tried, but was silenced by the look in her eyes. She smiled.  
  
~Really, I will be fine.~  
  
He returned her smile, pulled her close and kissed her gently. He knew what it meant if he chose to pursue something deeper with Aislin, especially with there being so much mystery around her arrival in Middle Earth, but he was quickly losing all those cares. He had her and that was all that mattered. They ended the kiss and she parted reluctantly from his company. He watched her walk down the hall until she was out of sight before proceeding to his own rooms.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was dark, and cold, wherever this place was. She couldn't see her own hand in front of her face even if it was touching it. Silence except for the odd scurry of a rat somewhere on the other side of this place she was in. Chains on her wrist, ankles and neck restricted her movements, allowing her enough leave to lie on the floor to sleep - that is, if she could sleep. The stench was great enough to keep even someone who had been deprived of a week's worth of sleep. She was hungry, her stomach growling quietly in protest to lack of sustenance, and her throat was dry. She could feel a draft but there were no windows. Her chains did not seem at all old, and were tight to prevent escape.  
  
A door opened. Light poured into the room like water down a riverbed, and a figure was silhouetted against its brilliance. Her heart lifted, hoping it to be Legolas, and indeed it looked it from what little she could tell. Then the figure clapped once, and torches were immediately lit all around the walls, revealing the horror she was in. Skeletons and half-decayed bodies were strewn everywhere, some still chained to the walls, others thrown in heaps. Indeed there were rats, but not as many and not as large as she had imagined, and the figure in the door was not Legolas.  
  
He had dark hair, like midnight, which hung longer. Black robes he donned, and his eyes were a sharp green against the deathly paleness of his skin. Elf or man, he wasn't here to save her. Somehow, she knew this person was keeping her here, and he had no intention of letting her go. She tried to back away from him, but the room seemed to have shrunk as the figure descended the stairs and walked towards her, reaching out a hand to touch her, his fingers like talons of some bird of prey..  
  
Aislin shot up in bed, a fine sheen of sweat on her forehead and her breath coming in short gasps. Legolas sat on the edge of her bed beside her, wearing robes of green trimmed with earthly browns and a gold circlet in his hand. Worry was etched on his face, and she hadn't realized his hand was on her shoulder until it moved to her neck. She looked at him, bewilderment in her eyes, and puzzlement joined his worry.  
  
"Aislin, are you all right?"  
  
She didn't reply, just looked at him a moment before moving into his arms, burying her face in his neck. Instinctively both his arms wrapped around her, his circlet discarded on the bed, hoping to offer some comfort despite his own concern and confusion. Romandir's dark secrets and purpose, which he learned in court would have to wait for later. 


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: Nothing LOTR-related belongs to me, I make no profit from this, blah blah blah. This really gets old, doesn't it? I own the character of Aislin and this storyline, and neither may be used w/o my permission, savvy?  
  
A/N: I'm glad you all liked that last chapter; I thought it sucked, but that's just me. I'm thinking of re-vamping it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~Chapter Six~*~*~*~*~  
  
Legolas stayed in Aislin's chambers the rest of the night, her fear too great to allow her rest alone. It wasn't a peaceful sleep, she turning in his arms several times, so he only allowed himself rest in reverie. He hadn't even bothered to change, she not wanting to be alone for a moment and too shy to sit with him in his room while he changed. She wouldn't share with him what her dream had been about, and he wouldn't pry, preferring to wait until she was ready. He had also kept quiet about what he had learned regarding Romandir; afraid it would make her draw further into herself. When she woke up she seemed surprised to see him still there, his arms still wrapped about her as they were when she had fallen asleep. He said nothing, merely smiled his good morning to her, kissed her forehead and tightened his arms around her when she turned and snuggled into his chest.  
  
Both were near to falling asleep when the door swung open and Thranduil walked in with a couple of servants behind him, thinking the lady had been awake and decent. He was shocked to not only see her in bed, but in bed with his son. Both sat up in a hurry.  
  
"Aislin was having bad visions," Legolas began, the hint of a blush in his cheeks. "I merely stayed to ensure she slept well."  
  
Thranduil nodded politely, yet a knowing glint was in his eye. "I see. And, did the lady sleep well the rest of the night?"  
  
Aislin nodded softly, smiling and also blushing. Thranduil turned to his servants and beckoned them out with a wave of his hand, and turned back towards the pair.  
  
"Very well, then I will leave you two to yourselves. I shall have breakfast sent up, as the morning meal has passed and I expect you two are quite hungry. Perhaps, if circumstances allow, you will be ready to join me for the afternoon meal."  
  
He smiled and bowed slightly to them, clearly trying to hide his knowing smile as he exited the room. Legolas began chuckling and shaking his head, while Aislin collapsed back onto the bed, her hands covering her face. He turned to her.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked between chuckles.  
  
~I don't think I have ever been that embarrassed in my entire life,~ she answered, her eyes still covered. Her answer sent him into another set of chuckles.  
  
"Do you think circumstances will allow us to attend the afternoon meal?"  
  
She grabbed a pillow and swung it at him in response, catching his shoulder as he tried to dodge the blow laughing. He climbed off the bed and walked toward her door.  
  
"I will leave you to yourself then, so that you may bathe and dress in privacy," a sly smile crept across his lips. "Unless of course you would like me to join you? To ensure that no one else intrudes on you."  
  
Again her answer came in the form of a pillow, this time thrown towards the door. He laughed again, louder and not caring who saw or heard.  
  
"Very well, I will see you in an hour." He disappeared through her doorway, then peeked back in. "And I will join you in whatever it is you're doing, regardless of what it is."  
  
With an arrogant, yet playful smile on his lips, he left closing the door behind him, leaving Aislin to herself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
She was bathed and dressed in an hour, sitting on a stool brushing her hair. Her thoughts were elsewhere, and so she did not hear the door creak slightly as someone entered her room. She was not facing the mirror at the dressing table she sat at, and had she even glanced over at it she would have seen him enter and approach her. But he went unnoticed, and it wasn't until he eased the brush from her hand did she realize she wasn't alone in the room.  
  
"Here, allow me to finish this," he replied softly, taking her hair in one hand and brushing it with the other. Her eyes immediately went to the mirror to see Legolas standing behind her, wearing an open green velvet robe and both the tunic and leggings he wore underneath were black. The brush was only taken through her hair twice more before he set it down and separated her hair, beginning to braid it the way he wished to. She remained still until his gentle hands, unmoving save for her eyes, which would glance into the mirror and catch his every once in awhile.  
  
Not long after he had begun he finished, a few simple braids circling her head. Cautiously she fingered them, careful so as not to ruin them, as Legolas gazed on her reflection, quite pleased that she liked what he had done. She turned as if to sign her thanks, but her hands were grasped by his and she was pulled to her feet. Without word or explanation he led her out of her room and down the halls to what she guessed was Legolas' bedchambers and parlor. There breakfast sat, plentiful and waiting for them in the middle of the room. Smiling Legolas led her toward the table and sat her down, pouring her a glass of miruvor before seating himself down and pouring himself a glass. Aislin took a drink of her wine.  
  
~Is there something you want, Legolas, or are you like this with every lady you bring to your room for breakfast?~  
  
He chuckled, and picked up a slice of melon. "All I want is your company, which I have. What would make you think I would want something of you?"  
  
~Your earlier behaviour, for one,~ she answered, taking a few pieces of fruit. Legolas smiled and shook his head.  
  
"You do have a point, but I should tell you if I wanted something of you, you would already know it by now." He took a long drink from his own glass. "And to answer your question, no I am not like this with every lady I bring to my room for breakfast. In fact there have not been many brought here; only the ones I really like, and believe me there have not been many."  
  
She rolled her eyes as she continued to eat. So he's a big tease, she mused to herself. He had best think twice if he thinks he'll get the better of me.  
  
Legolas watched her carefully, her every movement, how her eyes trailed lazily around his room to drink in every last detail. He had never paid much attention to the décor these many hundreds of years, being exactly the same when he had fallen asleep as when he awoke, yet now he found himself seeing as if through her eyes. Every detail new, every tapestry a fascinating story, every crafted piece enjoyed. He watched her bring a strawberry to her lips and devour it, leaning back in her chair as if she were the only one in the room, her brilliant golden red hair so unlike anything he had ever seen brushing against her slender neck and shoulders. The flesh between his legs began to stir as his gaze lowered, watching her chest swell with every slow intake of breath. His friends in Court would think him foolish for wanting this, for wanting her, but it was all he could do to not get up at that moment and pull her into his bed. The story she had told a day ago came to the foremost of his thoughts and he knew that if he wished to go there with her, he would have to tread slowly and carefully, and at her pace.  
  
Having made up his mind, Legolas set his glass down and stood up, walking to her and kneeling at her chair. She looked over at him suddenly, watching with clear puzzlement on her face as he took the wine glass from her and set it aside. Turning his gaze back up to hers, he reached a hand up to cup her face, brushing her cheeks with feather-like strokes before moving his hand farther and began to slowly comb his fingers through her free strands of hair over and over. There seemed the slightest trace of worry in her beautiful soft blue eyes, yet he remained as he was, kneeling in front of her and combing her hair with his fingers until he was sure that worry disappeared. Then his hand moved to cup the back of her neck and pull her down enough so that she met him halfway for a kiss.  
  
It was soft, as he always kissed her so as not to alarm her with anything new, and she quickly eased into it, sliding forward just so in her chair and cupping his face in both her hands. She certainly wasn't expecting him to try this approach, but now that he had her like this she had to admit it was what she wanted. This wasn't teasing any longer; she knew his sincerity and she was seeing it now, and she knew he meant this affection.  
  
He moaned quietly in delight and pulled her even closer to him without pulling her straight into his lap. Realizing he may have been too sudden he paused until he felt he could continue, upon which his free arm wrapped around her waist and the hand at her neck began to wander across the ties to her dress. She pulled back from him quite suddenly, still cupping his face but unable to meet his gaze, and no amount of nuzzling would make her look up.  
  
"Aislin, please look at me," he whispered, upon which she complied. Her apology was in her eyes, and he smiled his reassurance.  
  
"It's all right, beautiful one. Show me how far I may go and I promise to go only as far as you allow me. Right now I am yours; use me as you will."  
  
Aislin took a deep breath before beginning to maneuver his hands around her. The one locked about her waist stayed almost as it was, though slightly lower, and the one cupping her neck was moved down to cup her thigh. This new position would put strain on her soon, so with her permission he lifted her from the chair to his lap and moved towards the doorway to his bedchambers just enough so that they were away from the table. Her arms were now wrapped around his neck, and the smile returned to her face in this new position. This was pleasing to him, which drove him to kiss her more deeply. The flesh began to ache more with her so close, his mind clouding ever so slightly as he fought to regain complete control over himself. But how he wanted to slide his hand under her skirts to her bare thigh, aiding her in becoming accustomed to the gentle touches and caresses he wanted to share with her and gaining back the trust to allow someone to get so intimately close to her.  
  
She was trying to enjoy the way he touched her, using their gentleness and hesitation as reasons why this was different from the other times, but the memories were persistent. Behind her closed eyes she could not envision Legolas' soft hands touching her, but the rough lusty gestures of tormentors from her past. It was her hope that feeling his skin on hers, even if was just his hand on her leg, might snap her out of these memories, but it only drove them on faster. Frustrated she broke away again, looking down and angry with herself, and Legolas moved himself around to support her as she was before pleading with her to look up at him again, asking her what was wrong.  
  
~The memories will not stop,~ she signed, on the verge of tears. ~I want something else to think of, and my memory only reaches for those ugly visions.~  
  
Legolas moved his hands up to cup her face on either side, one leg supporting her back, and he brushed away the tears before they fell. She was asking for a diversion, and he would give it.  
  
"Listen to me, Aislin - what I am about to do is going to feel very strange to your mortal being, but I need you to trust me for it to work."  
  
She nodded eagerly, to which he in turn also nodded, and gently pressed his thumbs to her temples. He focused his eyes directly on hers.  
  
"Do not look away from my eyes. Ever. If you must close them, close them, but if they open look only into my eyes. It might drive you mad if you don't. And concentrate on my voice; push all other noise out."  
  
Again she nodded, and he brought their foreheads together but always locked his gaze with hers. He reminded her of yesterday, their first kiss under the tall oak, how she felt to him and how he must have felt to her. Later to the tree they climbed into, reminding her how securely he held her and how he could feel that she was without fear of falling. How he held her that night after her nightmare, how close he had always kept her. As she listened, she could feel all those things again as if re-living them, and her body relaxed with each gentle memory. Her eyes closed as well, and she began to see other things that had not yet happened. Images of her with Legolas, riding on a white stallion together with Nikita galloping beside them, huddled together in the library as she read and he just there to keep her company, every now and again playfully turning back a page he claimed he hadn't finished reading. And the one scene that stuck in her mind the most was the both of them in his bed, the jeweled coverlet tossed aside as both lay naked under the sheets, passing the night by making love to each other. Two of the three were thoughts that he was sharing with her somehow, but this last one made her question whether it was hers or his, or both. It stayed, and she was thankful for that.  
  
Meanwhile Legolas had taken her lips again, sliding his hand under her skirts to cup her bare thigh, delighting in the shiver that passed through her. Her fingers went into his hair and grasped it, and he dared to open her mouth with his. She yielded, suddenly becoming aware of his actions yet still seeing the visions behind her eyes. Her body slid and pressed right up against his, enabling her to feel his arousal through the layers of clothing that separated them and wonder if she was truly ready for this. There was no way she could deny that she was feeling a desire as well, for even if she grew bold and allowed his hand to move where it would he would discover that desire between her own legs.  
  
She shifted slightly causing him to moan again at the friction over his aching flesh, and his lips trailed wet kisses to her neck.  
  
"I know you can feel the desire I have for you, but I will ask nothing of you that you are not willing to give," he began quietly into her ear. "Do you share this desire of mine?"  
  
There was a deep breath before she nodded, and he pulled her face away just enough for him to look into it and read her eyes. "Are you absolutely certain?"  
  
Aislin nodded again; she was certain. Nervous, but clearly certain. She truly hoped that her eyes spoke her thoughts, for when he had shared his with her all the love he felt for her came with them, and she finally had meaning to the way she had been feeling for him all this time. They shared the same feelings and now she wanted nothing more than to love and be loved by him, in this way and every way they could. His were a different people, of different ways and trusts, and she would give him this chance which would hopefully be the last one, because now she couldn't picture herself anywhere and with anyone other than him. All of her trust would be put in to him, and when he smiled broadly with tears shimmering in his eyes, she knew he understood.  
  
Without further hesitation he stood with her in his arms and proceeded to his bedchamber. The jeweled coverlet covered the bed, so she aided him in pulling it off before he laid the both of them down on the silk sheets. Her hands went to his belt, but he grabbed them mid-way.  
  
"No," he said gently, bordering a whisper. "This is our first time together like this. Let me do this."  
  
Grateful that he had offered to take the lead, she allowed him to move her hands to his face and was lost in his kisses as he undressed and slid the both of them under the sheets.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The time for the afternoon meal came about, and Thranduil allowed the meal to start without the presence of his son and Lady Aislin. Inquiries came at him from every direction during the entire meal, but he brushed them off gracefully. His son had chosen to eat in privacy, and that should be enough to satisfy. It wasn't, and the tables buzzed with gossip and reasons why the Prince had chosen to eat alone, if he was eating alone at all. Thranduil merely ate quietly, engaging in polite conversation when it was initiated and smiled into his wine glass so that none of his guests would see, knowing very well the reason why Legolas and Aislin weren't attending the meal.  
  
Meanwhile in the Prince's bedchambers, Legolas lay back in his pillows. Aislin had fallen asleep in his arms, her body draped lazily on his. Her head rested on his heartbeat, her hair now free of its braids and splayed out over her back and some of his chest. Idly he let his hand comb through her hair and trace the curve of her back repeatedly, careful so as not to disturb her rest. There weren't many maidens he had been with who could still look so beautifully innocent in their release, yet to his eyes she had been. Maybe because it had been her first time with her consent, or because he had been so enamoured with her that everything about her was beautiful. He chose to remain here with her like this for the remainder of the afternoon, not having any incentive to get up and seeing her sleep so peacefully would have dashed it anyway. Softly he pressed his lips to her forehead, causing her to stir a bit, then allowed himself to slip into a light sleep once she stilled again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Aislin woke up in Legolas' arms some time later, not having any idea of what time it was, and found herself not caring. Legolas was asleep, or seemed to be asleep, so she kept her movements to a minimum so as not to wake him. She felt refreshed, truthfully - she had anticipated being sore and aching, though it would have been next to impossible since Legolas had been so gentle with her. She stretched carefully.  
  
It can't get any better than this.  
  
Aislin paused, her eyes wide open in bewilderment. A voice in her head, sounding so much like her mother's and yet retaining some element of originality.  
  
Where is it coming from?  
  
She sat up as much as Legolas' embrace would allow her to, and glanced around the room. No one was there, and she could hear no one in the adjoining room. Puzzled thoughts raced through her mind, then she began to realize that voice was speaking her train of thought. The voice was hers. Twenty years of silence and now she was finally blessed with some type of a voice. Why now of all times she couldn't understand, but who was she to complain? She finally had a voice!  
  
It was impossible to contain her excitement; she had to show Legolas. Settling back down into his arms and waiting until she was absolutely sure he was asleep, she said his name.  
  
Legolas stirred. A voice, a mysteriously smooth voice softly called his name in his mind. His eyes opened, but no one except Aislin was in the room with him. She was smiling with an excited look on her face, and though he returned the smile, he was puzzled.  
  
"Aislin? What is it?"  
  
Have a nice sleep, Legolas?  
  
She watched with amusement as his eyes widened, sliding off of him to sit up when he did, looking at her with wonderment and disbelief.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ok that sounded like a really cheesy chapter to me, but a little cheese is good I suppose. Plz R/R as always! 


End file.
